


Her Secret

by Ash_evil_dead



Category: iKON (Korea Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-06 19:10:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18224264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ash_evil_dead/pseuds/Ash_evil_dead
Summary: Her life is sad and hard to live her father hates her when he's drunk but loves her when he's sober and she just can't seem to escape this repeating cycle that is...till she meets 6 people plus an old friend who change her life for the better. What happens when they find out her biggest secret? what happens when she falls for all 7 of these amazing boys?





	1. ...new school

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this isn't as good as most stories you read on here but I really wanted to write my fic if anyone wants to they can read my other stories on either Wit or Wattpad my Wattpad account is @Ash_Evil_Dead And my wit is ...☁ThinkingAshy...☁ please leave Kudos if you like this enjoy❤💚💜💙💛

5:00am

Authors P.O.V.

She wakes up every morning to the same scene.

Bruises cover her pale skin as her father had taken his drunken anger out on her once again

He told her things like "NO ONE WANTS YOU!" "YOU SHOULD JUST KILL YOURSELF ALREADY!" her heart hurts more than her broken body littered with dark purple marks that throbbed badly.

Her father knocks softly on her bedroom door and fear engulfs her being as her father walks in sober as He is in every morning after.

He would walk up to her bed sadly with unshed tears in his dark Blue eyes he would plead her for forgiveness saying sweet nothing's like "I love you so much and i will clean myself up I promise" "My little girl you are such a gift in life to me" 

Her tears would fall on blind eyes as she smiled at him through the stinging pain in and on her body after He drank so much alcohol.

She forgives him...like always wiping the tears away and hugging her father telling him "I know you didn't mean it all daddy I forgive and love you too" 

He would hug her tighter and tell her they are gonna be ok...but the minute she leaves for school her salty stream of unforgiving tears flow down her face as she sobs.

On her first day at her new school she had decided to wear her darkest outfit so she wouldn't attract unwanted attention

She wore dark blue Docs with Black laces her pants were black skinny jeans with lots of rips in the front her shirt was black and crimson lake red it had the words "Don't fuel my sarcasm by being stupid it's simple." On the front in a box font she put it all together with a dark burgundy jacket.

(Time skip past the walk to school)

Once she arrived at the school she pushed her plain black framed glasses up her nose and looked at the huge building the gates in front of the building were brass and silver with "Lake Red Highschool home of the Beta warrior's" above it.

She took in a deep breath and pushed open the school doors walking in to her new hell she immediately made her way to the main office so she could get her schedule and learn her classes.

She walked into the office room and was greeted by the calming scent of lavender one of her favorite scents she started to drift off into her memories till she heard a sweet voice ask "hello what can I do for you dear?".

"I-I..." she took another deep breath before trying again "I-I need my schedule I-I'm new."

The lady looked at the shy girl and asked "What's your name hon?"

"K-Kyler" the girl answered shyly as she brushed a stray raven black peice of hair behind her ear.

The woman printed out Kyler's schedule and sent her on her way to her first period.

Kyler walked into her first period which was English right as the young teacher was asking "Where's the new student?" Kyler tried to calm herself as she walked towards the guy and barely raised her hand

"I-I'm here." She answered shyly the teacher turned towards her and smiled kindly "Hello please introduce yourself to the class" he asked nicely.

Kyler's breathing sped up just a bit so she swallowed the lump in her throat and spoke quietly "He-Hello...m-my names K-Kyler."

"Well hello Kyler I happen to be a student too but the teacher is sick so I'm standing in today. also i want you to go over and sit over by....Ah Min Yoongi can Kyler sit next to you?" Kyler looks up and sees a beautiful mint haired boy with milk chocolate brown eyes he lifts his hand and nods to Kyler answering the student teacher

"I'm over here and yeah she can sit with me" Kyler is shocked that he didn't protest like everyone else does.

"Alright Ky go sit over next to Yoongi please" the teacher asked and smiled more brightly as well

"O-Ok" Kyler answers as she starts to make her way up to her seat next to the beautiful boy she stops when she hears the teacher again 

"Oh and Kyler?" Kyler turned back around to face her handsome fellow student and asks "Y-Yes?" She fought off the fear trying to creep into her and met the boys Dark but pretty brown eyes "My name's Kim Seokjin but I would like it if you would call me Jin cause calling me sir or Mr.Seokjin just makes me feel like an actual teacher would you be ok with that?" Kyler smiled a little bit but hid it as she answered

"I-it's o-ok with me" Offering Jin a small turn and a hint of a shy smile tugging at her pale pink lips as she says "A-And tha-thank you Jin" he smiled back at Kyler as she walked the rest of the short distance to her seat beside pretty boy Yoongi.

She sat with him and kept her head down so Yoongi wouldn't be uncomfortable with her...she jumped when she heard a voice and felt hot breath just beside her left ear

"How old are you?" She turned and her face was just barely inches away from Min Yoongi's.

Her face flushed bright scarlet as she yelped and jumped backwards placing a small hand on her rapidly beating heart in means to slow the beast within

Yoongi smirks and leans back letting his cold expression that he wore before slip back on as her teacher Jin asks her "What's up Ky?"

Kyler gulped and answered the best she could "I-I thought i s-saw a spider..." Jin doesn't look convinced so she let's a small smile play on her lips as she assures him she's fine. 

Outta the side of her eye she catches Min Yoongi turn to her in disbelief she ignores it and watches as Jin looks taken back by her small smile the small raise at the end of her lips just made her look prettier

Jin let his own radiant smile show as he told her "if you need anything at all Kyler ask me or the office ok?" "O-Ok" she answered as her smile faded and was replaced with her neutral face and class resumed...


	2. Who are you?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyler means to find a hideaway but instead finds something different...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I updated right away cause this chapter is already on my wattpad so yeah enjoy❤💚💜💙💛

Kyler walks into the cafeteria her face is showing an neutral emotion but her heart and mind spun wildly as she makes her way to grab her lunch she paid and left with her meal in search of an area to sit in quietly and do what she loves. 

Kyler found the custodian closet after a short while she opened the door and walked in but stopped in her tracks when she discovered a boy sleeping on a bunch of boxes.

She turned on her heel to leave the boy to his peaceful slumber but was stopped by the voice behind her...

"Don't leave..."

She turned back towards the boy to find him sitting upright and watching her.

Her heart pounded in her chest loudly as the boy stood and approach her.

She took a quick second to think about running but before she could take a step a hand wrapped around her small forearm and she was pulled backwards towards him.

"Who are you?"

He questioned her as he turned her around to face him

/P.O.V. change/

?-????'s P.O.V.

The girl who came into the closet was eye catching her dark raven black hair and once caught in the sunlight it had a bright blue shine to it

Her eyes were different colored her left was a bright envy green while the right was an cobalt blue it was a beautiful mix but they held sadness unknown to those who spared no second glances.

Her skin was pale and her lips were a light pale pink as well she was just breath taking.

I felt the urge to pull the girl into my arms as i introduced myself so I gave in and pulled her to me.

/P.O.V. Reverse/

Kyler's P.O.V.

The boy pulled me by my wrist on instinct I close my eyes awaiting the pain...but instead a body of heat consumed me and my eyes snapped open

My vision was blocked by a firm chest. I pushed and pulled trying to escape the boys strong arms but my body and heart ached in protest having never felt this feeling before.

I started to panic and my breathing picked up it's pace and became shallow but it all seemed to stop when I heard the boys voice again 

"Hello I'm Jung hoseok or you can call me J-Hope~ who might you be?" He asked me as I stayed still trying to calm my rapid heart which could probably be heard a mile away...

"K-Kyler" I answered quietly as I dared a look upwards at J-Hopes expression which was much regretted instantly cause  he was was already watching me.

I quickly turned my head and hid my face in his chest so he wouldn't catch even a glimpse of my pale skin turned a dark scarlet 

As soon as I realized what I had done J-Hopes chuckle made me blush even more I pushed away from him and just barely missed the warmth that left me.

My heart beats speed picked up again as I finally got a good look at the boy he was beautiful his hair was a dark auburn mix of brown and red while his eyes were a kinda light brown 

He had a defined nose with a small upturn at the end and his tan skin just made him prettier his shiny white teeth were perfectly in order and when he smiled I got a tiny glimpse of his small dimples.

After I had literally checked this 5'10 giant (towering over my small height of 4'8) out i couldn't help but feel very aware of how close we were...

I jumped back and failed to notice the notebook behind me so I found myself flying backwards and glimpsed J-Hopes smile be exchange for a look of fear and worry as he launched forwards I shut my eyes tightly and braced for pain.

Warmth encased me once again and opened my eyes hesitantly and found that J-Hope had somehow mangaged to turn us while we where in the air so when we landed he was on the ground.

He smiled up at me but then his smile changed again to confusion as worry painted my own expressions. 

"what's wrong Kyler?" He asked me as he wrapped his arms around my waist making sure I wouldn't escape and he slowly leaned in and closed our distance not losing eye contact with me as I panicked... 

"Knock Knock Hyung!" A voice rang outside the closet door 

I jumped off of J-Hope and pushed open the window as I jumped out leaving quickly before whoever was at the door could walk in and assume the scene before them.


	3. An old friend?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyler's mind is haunted with her bad memories and Kyler meets a possible past friend...what's she gonna do?

I walked to my next period which was Gym I walked to the big double metal doors cold to the touch pushing the doors open I see the gym teacher scolding a group of students so I just go to the locker room glad that I had brought my gym clothes just in case.

I went to a stall and changed I put on my shorts (they are a little to short for my liking but whatever) they were black with 2 thin white stripes on the sides my shirt was also just a black tank top and I wore my running shoes (also black) I finish getting dressed i walked the short distance back to the gym room.

I walk in to find that the gym teacher was already calling names when mine came up I raised my hand and shyly called out for the second time today said "Here..."

The teacher was mean looking but when his eyes landing on me and looked me up and down I didn't like it at all his eyes swam with lust and evil so I put my hand down and hid behind one of the male students infront of me 

"Oh don't hide sweet heart we all Will be kind to you" his voice made me feel disgusting so I buried myself more into the student in front of me "Sir can we get on with the class?" The guy infront of me seemed to be tired of this situation so he moved more closer to me which blocked the teachers vision of me.

"Fine Namjoon what do you suggest we do today~?" Namjoon thought for a second then answered "Soccer teams of 2 and my partner is her." 

He turns around and so do I assuming he meant a person behind me but no one was behind me so I turned back around and met Namjoon's gaze as I asked "M-Me?" His hand wrapped around my wrist and he dragged me towards another big set of doors.

He opened the doors and went in just to come back out with a few soccer balls in his arms I went in and grabbed the goal nets.

I actually happen to be pretty good at soccer so when Namjoon tossed me the soccer ball I dribbled it between my shoes to check the air in it Namjoon seemed surprised by my basic knowledge of soccer but he still asked "So have you ever played soccer Kyler?" 

I nod and pass the ball to him as other teams are forming and I answer "yeah I used to play with my older brother..."

God Just saying brother hurts. 

My brother was murdered by the masked killer on our 12th birthday we weren't twins but we were born on the same day we got along well till our mother died...

My mom was sad that my dad had cheated on her with my mom's sister Aunt Brianna (Aka Dickenson whore) I got in a fight with her daughter (Aka my slutty cousin) because she said my mom was a sorry excuse for a woman...

So I decked her in the fucking face then she tried to slap me when she got up but I grabbed her wrist and twisted it while squeezing as hard as I could wanting to break every bone in her body hell I even considered biting her... 

The teachers came in and saw so he stopped me before I could give the Bitch what she deserves 

The teachers pulled us into the office and went to tell the principal what happened and the stupid slut slapped me across the cheek so I kicked her in the ribs and straddled her as I landed punch after punch into her make-up filled face.

Hands pulled me off the broken nosed bitch and i growled as someone pulled my arms behind my back and held me still.

Some people moved to help Jessica (Slutty cousin) and she screamed that she's gonna kill me and I growled out "Try me Slut!" She started crying and shit so the principal dealt with us I got expelled and she got a week's suspension

So in anger I punched the principal and left. My principal told my mom and dad so my mom fought with dad and me and my brother stopped talking...

I found my brothers room empty on our birthday so I went to search for him and what I saw when I went to our alley made me feel dead inside it hurt me so bad that I shut down for a year...

What I saw was my brother lying on the ground with a knife in his stomach and a man stood above him but when he saw me He picked my brothers dead body up and ran away from me I chased them till the man opened a car door and sped off my brothers body was never found so we never got to give him a proper funeral...

"KYLER!" my eyes snap to Namjoon's and try to refocus as his hand reached up to brush the tears away from my cheeks "What's wrong Kyler?" He asked me in a worried voice 

"N-Nothing-g" I tried to answer calmly but my heart and body ached for comfort like a hug...like what J-Hope had done.

I didn't notice Namjoon pick me up bridal style and take me to the infirmary till he laid me down on the bed and grabbed a wet rag in fear I covered my face in my hands and only removed my them when Namjoon tugged them away.

My eyes stung from all the tears I've shed throughout the day and my body ached from all the cuts and bruises I wore when Namjoon put the cold wet rag to my face I flinched and Namjoon stopped.

After he stopped he asked me "Kyler are you scared of me?" I shook my head no quickly then he asked "Has someone been hitting you?..." That floored me cause no one ever asks...

HOW THE HELL COULD HE TELL?! FUCK! WHAT IF HE TELLS SOMEONE!? In my in mind panic I hadn't noticed the arms that wrapped around me in a tight (but not suffocating) hug.

"I'm sorry..." I froze as Namjoon spoke "I'm so sorry ky"

ky? Who calls me Ky anymore? Besides that student teacher... Why does the name Namjoon sound so familiar? Why does Namjoon look so sad? And why do I feel sad seeing him sad? 

"Ky do you remember me?" He asks quietly "I-I can't seem to place it but... Namjoon d-did you know me when we were young? Were we friends?" Namjoons eyes widen as they focus on my arms that were covered in self harming cuts from myself and bruises from my father..."N-NO! DON'T LOOK!" I screamed as i tried to reclaim my wrists from Namjoon's tight but gentle grip.

"Why did you do this Kyler?" Namjoons voice was coated in anger mixed in with sadness and hurt for some reason the nickname Joonie popped up in my head and without thinking I muttered

"Sorry Joonie..." Namjoons head snapped up so fast i thought it would fly off thankfully his head stayed in place... unfortunately his eyes held mine in his gaze filled with so many emotions but the most present i could see was need... 

Like he needed me in his life, needed me with him I hadn't realized the tears once again spilling down my pale cheeks till Namjoons thumb wipped them away.

My eyes are kinda rare I have Heterochromia iridum A condition in which the colored part of the eye (iris) is multicolored

So if Namjoon thinks he knew me He most likely did cause i was the only one around the area with Heterochromia iridum 

Which means that if he knew me when I was young he would know my biggest secret

If he did know me He wouldn't be helping me right now instead he would be calling me a monster...

**Author's Note:**

> Hope whoever read this likes it so far but I am really sorry that it might be bad❤💚💜💙💛


End file.
